What was left behind
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: Yusei' parents left an inheritance? too bad it's coded! will the gang be able to support him as he finds out more about his family? (an after story with ALOT of weird twists explaining some things that were not told about in the story but are my own theories)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Don't own anything!**

* * *

Yusei rode off to the central police office. His conversation with the others still went on over the phone.

-_So the security office called you?_- asked Jack.

-_What does he want!?_- replied crow

"Don't know guys but I would sure like to know..."

-_And Bruno disappeared back then too_- mumbled Akiza

-Just like he appeared, where did he come from anyway?- complained Crow.

"I'm not sure about that guys but I'll have got to find out."

As he parked his duel runner he noticed to commotion all around the place, people left the office with stacks of papers, some were in tears.

"What the...?"

"Ah! YUSEI!" shouted Mina as she peeped out the entrance, "Thanks for coming so early."

"Good morning to you too, what is happening here?"

She let out a deep sigh as she led Yusei inside the building. "After all these years we managed to retrieve the documents from before he 'accident'" she said on low tones. "People can be more sure about their relatives now..." she glanced at Yusei, "sorry..." she added sheepishly.

"It's nothing..."

"That's what everyone says at first... before they get their files..." she replied as she picked up a memory drive, "we don't have enough paper to print this..."

"Wha..?"

"It's your parent's will, as well as all the information on the family- we couldn't decode it so we hope you have better luck..."

"Thanks."

Yusei could not care anymore, he wanted to know what was on that disk.

* * *

"Jack! Crow! What did you call us here for?" exclaimed Leo as he crashed on the old sofa.

"Yeah... You didn't tell us anything!" continues Luna.

"What's with the secrecy?" said Akiza as she stared the two down.

Crow studied them to make sure that they really had no clue, "Martha's place next week... did ya forget?"

"huh? OH RIGHT!" Luna finally caught with the flow of things.

The Back door started to open and Yusei's duel runner dashed in.

"hey guys," he muttered as he removed his helmet.

"Hey Yus!" acted Crow, but Yusei passed by without an reply.

their eyes followed as Yusei thoughtlessly moved to the staircase.

"HUH?" Jack whispered in confusion, this wasn't the usual Yusei, "What's up with him?'

"He better have his head right by next week." whispered Leo.

Crow leaned over, "Good that we called Kalen over!"

"Kalen?"

"Yeah... tracked him down..."

Yusei was already upstairs. His face at the computer in an attempt to decode the information.

* * *

"It's been THREE days! Three!" exclaimed Akiza as she brought in her duel runner.

"When was the last time he showered?" said Luna as she decided to step out for fresh air.

"Sorry Luna, but that's Crow's duel runner..." pointed out Jack as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"What happened?" said Leo as he took a look under the cover, the runner was covered in seaweed and other disgusting things.

"I fell of the highway?" said Crow as he entered the room just after a Shower.

"And how did that happen?"

"The question is not how it happened but what I SAW!"

"What was it then?"

"I don't know... it looked like a..."

"**FINALLY!**" came a cheerful shout from above, "BLUEPRINTS?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**this is a work of fiction that took advantage of lose ends in the original story, ENJOY**

* * *

"Blue prints?" asked Crow as he got over to Yusei

"Why would you get random blueprints that needed decoding?" muttered Jack

"That's my parents' will" said Yusei as he decided to look through them, he let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry, Yusei" added Jack.

"It's fine, just too weird... I thought I lost them but here they are, showing up again."

* * *

"OFFICER TRUDGE! The object seems to have stopped moving around two days ago."

"Which one of you decided to call that ginormic thing an _object_?" Trudge scratched his forehead, "Just before Crow's crash, huh? and we though he went crazy."

"Sir, may we attempt to pull it out?"

"we first should try to get it away from the district! Turn your heads on or we may kill someone by accident."

_"Isn't it nice not to forget my camera on a day like this!" exclaimed Carly as she focused her camera while hiding in the bushes, "This will be a BANG!"_

A telescopic eye emerges from the water without a warning and moves towards Trudge.

"SIR!" exclaim the officers who do not know how to react.

_"What's this? New equipment?" thought Carly._

"**Deep apologies to the legal organisations of Domino City**" said the robotic voice,** "Due to technical difficulties the _house_ is currently unable to move from the position, this inconvenience will soon be dealt with...**" the eye itself continued to scan the surroundings as the camera kept zooming in and out on diffrent objects.

"What the..? what are you."

_"This is gonna be good!"_

"**Allow me to finish. After the _house_ is mobile again we request for you to stop any actions against the property of the _family_ unless you are a member of it. Or have any legal authorisation to trespass on private property apart from the legal organisations permit against which the property of the family is protected."**

"Family? What family?"

**"The FUDOU family."**

* * *

"Wow, this place had a lab, a garage a racing track?" exclaimed Akiza as she read the description.

"A dining hall, a kitchen, a monitor room, a garden, a wardrobe, storage of runner parts and all kinds of microchips? What was that place made for?" added Luna and Leo in union.

"EVEN an swimming pool?" asked Crow.

"And get this! A fully automated defence system and only access to the property is through a triple defence lock of DNA, eye scan and fingerprint... How much free time did they have?" muttered Yusei.

"Look! The completion date of the main building and labs! Isn't that only a week before the "accident"" pointed out Luna.

"Which means that they might have not gotten time to move in then." concluded Jack.

"Maybe... What are those?"

"Solar panels... and why that many?"

There was a knock on the door. The gang stopped.

"Come on in" said Yusei without much thought to it.

The door screeched and a figure in a long coat entered the scene, the long silver hair was now tied in a tail. he walked in slowly and closed the door. "Do you guys still need babysitters?"

"Why?"

"Because the way Yusei wrote the address is unreadable!" exclaimed Kalen as he marched over.

"HUH?"

"I spend a whole day searching for this place!" he turned around and headed straight for the fridge. "Got food?"


End file.
